Electronic communications may carry a wide variety of content, for example electronic mail, medical records, financial transactions, and other confidential information. A wireless communication network may store this information in databases on the network. These databases may expend a significant amount of network resources, in turn placing a strain on the network infrastructure. The confidential information may also be at risk to be fraudulently modified or tampered with by a third party.